Return to Silent Hill
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: James, Cheryl, Henry, Travis, and Alex all came back to Silent Hill to put finally put their demons to rest. But, can they face the true dangers these two siblings pose towards them? Are they being lead to their deaths? Rated T. Might go up.


I made a horror/ suspence story. And it's Silent Hill, at that... My world is ending. It is SO ending.

Disclaimer: I own only Skylar and Harmony. And their parents. If no one owns the powers they have, then I own the powers, too. But if not, then it belongs to whoever.

* * *

Harmony quietly stood at the top of the lighthouse. The soft noise of sneakers making contact with the floor broke the silence. Once the noises were close and stopped, Harmony turned around to face her visitor. It was her brother.

"Hello, Skylar." She said in greeting to him, turning back around to look at the lake.

"And hello to you too, Harmony." Skylar replied back, walked towards his sister. "You've sensed something. I can tell. What is it?"

Harmony stayed silent for a moment before saying, "They're all coming back to Silent Hill."

Skylar softly smiled. "Who's coming back, Harmony? It would be nice to know."

Harmony looked away from the lake. She stared at the sky, watching as flying monsters took to the air, making it their domain. "James Sunderland, Alex Shepard, Travis Grady, Henry Townshend, Cheryl Heather Manson."

Skylar's smirk fell. "So, I was right. They are coming back." He muttered.

"Yes, Skylar." A deep voice said. Both siblings calmly looked towards the third person in the light house.

"Pyramid Head." They both said calmly. He nods at them.

"They're all coming back for a final confrontation." Pyramid Head said.

"Final confrontation with what, Pyramid?" Harmony asked.

Pyramid Head sighed quietly. He walked over to the other two. "The final confrontation with their personal demons, Harmony." He calmly whispered.

"What do we need to do?" Skylar asked. "I mean, you are the one that tells us what Silent Hill wants from us."

Pyramid Head lightly chuckled. "The town wants you both to join their party." He said.

"We understand clearly." They said. Their eyes, a normal light green became dark grey, their "controlled" mental forms. Silent Hill allowed them to freely walk around and control it's monsters, and so in return it asked for their services when needed.

"Perfect." Pyramid Head said. "Now, get ready. They'll all be here within two days."

"Right." Skylar said, his eyes returning to green. "Harmony, let's move."

Harmony smiled at him. Her eyes resumed their original green. "Alright." She said. Her and Skylar walked past Pyramid Head, who followed shortly after.

Exactly two days later, Skylar and Harmony were waiting just outside of Silent Hill. Harmony stared out into the distance, the fog cleared away to lure the town's victims back. Skylar stood near her, arms crossed in front of him, his eyes shut.

"They're coming." Harmony said.

"How far away are they, Harm?" Skylar asked.

"At least twenty miles away, Sky." She answered.

Skylar opened his eyes, and gave off a small smirk. Lightly, he gave off a small chuckle. "They don't know, do they? Having to face their demons again. We already faced ours, hundreds of times, and we are devoted to Silent Hill as payment. I love working for this town. It's my home, and I never want to abandon it." He said.

"I feel the same, brother." Harmony said. "But even Silent Hill knows we must leaves for certain reasons."

"Yeah." Skylar said.

"They're here." Harmony said softly, almost a whisper.

"It's good to see you all again." Skylar said to the group. James stopped suddenly, looking at Skylar with fear and anger mixed in his eyes.

"You!" He shouted at the blue haired teen. "You almost killed me!"

Skylar frowned. "So I did." He mused. "Sorry. I don't think very often."

Harmony stared at the blood before saying, "James, it's wonderful to see you again."

James looked at the purple haired teen. "Yeah." He said.

"So, uh, what're you two doing here?" Cheryl asked.

"Who? Us?" Skylar playfully asked. "We're here because our parents were finally freed from their monster forms."

"We just…. Lost them!" Harmony said. "They said they'd be waiting for us, but we don't know where."

"Wanna help us?" Skylar asked.

The group of "survivors" lightly talked amongst themselves. Harmony looked at her brother, who gives her a smile in return.

"Okay, we'll help you." James said bitterly. "So long as you don't attack us."

"It's a done deal." Skylar said.

Seconds after he said that, a light green blast of light engulfed to two siblings. Their eyes glowed white, before fading to green as the blast dispersed.

"Silent Hill." Skylar said with slight fear in his voice.

"It sapped our summoning powers away from us." Harmony said in disbelief.

"Well, now you can't hurt us." James smugly said.

"We can still personally attack." Skylar growled at the blonde. "And I think you'll be my victim, Sunderland."

"Enough, Skylar!" Harmony angrily yelled at him. "We need to find Mom and Dad! If you kill him, we might not be able to find them!"

"Right. My bad." Skylar said.

"So, are we going or what?" Henry asked.

"Well, since your so eager." Harmony said.

"Let's go." Skylar said, hiding a wicked smile from the others. 'I can't wait for their demons to get them!' He thought cruelly.

* * *

Skylar's bad. Oh so very bad. Anyway, I wrote this like... a few days ago I think. I was in a Silent Hill mood. I even drew a picture of someone dragging James away O.O

Yeah, I dunno. Well, review if you want. I don't care if you don't anymore. I really just don't.


End file.
